Neisan - (JetThehawk4260)
Neisan is the older brother of L, the old lover of Meari, and the murderer of the Ichizoku. Background Neisan trained in the art of Carnemancy, and excelled at it. By the age of 24, he became a master of it. He began to study other professions, but became impatient, or so everyone thought. There was a big plague going around at the time that was very contagious. He felt sorry for the clan members who were, with a very high possibility, catch it. Only a spell that would sacrifice one's life would cure it. Therefore, he was ordered to kill the entire clan to spare them from the disease by one Clan Elder, without anyone else knowing that he was the one who ordered it. The reason itself is not enough, for the Elder might have had other plans in mind. Neisan therefore assassinated each clanmember one by one, stealing their powers in the process. The process of killing the entire clan took a week, though he did spare his lover, Meari, and his younger brother, L. After the massacre, he went out in hiding, ashamed of what he's done, and thought he shouldn't have obeyed the Elder. He trained in his newfound powers. One year after the massacre, he was finally found by L, who sought revenge. They both fought, though Neisan had contracted the plague himself. He was in no condition to fight, though if he were, he had no intentions of killing L. Even so, he managed to bring L on the brink of death, while L defeated him. With his dying breath, he sacrificed his life to cure L of the plague, in which he contracted during the fight. In his clothes was a note he secretely wrote during the fight, that explained the truth, and that he wasn't a murderer for power. L, after months of thinking, finally believed it. Much later, the Island of the Ichizoku was sunken to the bottom of the sea due to the forces of nature. The plague died off, having nothing to feed off of under the sea. Some time before his death, he fought Kakusereta Zetsumo, a Mana Mass. 2,280 years later, Neisan was revived by L, so that he could help L's goals. Abilities Neisan was a very accomplished mage, fighter and strategist. L was always compared to Neisan in abilities, along with looks. Neisan had unusually large mana reserves, for it took him a week to kill off the Clan. Even with the plague, which lowered his mana reserves, could still bring L on the brink ofdeath. Carnemancy Neisan studied Carnemancy as his first profession. He was very accomplished with it, for he could heal his own wounds while fighting, as well as cut someone's jugular vein simply by grabbing their neck. Release Stealing Along with Carnemancy, he studied the art of Release Stealing. Release Stealing is where you steal someone's magic ability at the time of their death, along with their skill. He stole numerous abilities during the massacre, though that didn't mean he mastered the arts, for he still had to train with them. This does not mean you can steal abilities inherited by blood, however. Slime Release The Slime Release is one of Neisan's most used abilities that he stole from a fellow clanmember. It allows him to manipulate the special slime he produces from glands created by the user. The Slime Release can do almost anything involving slime. He can impale someone with spikes created from a puddle of slime, burn their skin, dissolve them, and many more spells. Majjikuai The Majjikuai is an inherited passive ability from the Ichizoku that allows the user to passively see the flow of Mana, or magic. This allows the user to mimic spells that can be learned by anyone. On the first attempt of mimicing that spell, the user does it perfectly, but afterwards, he or she must train in that spell to perfect it. Enchanting Language Neisan had vast knowledge on the Enchanting Language unique to the Ichizoku, though he never really used it. L has shown more efficiency with the Language. Physical Combat Neisan was a good physical fighter, for he incorporated it in his strategies, along with Carnemancy, for that required Neisan to physically touch his opponents. Although he was a very good fighter, he was still beaten by L. Intelligence Neisan, like L, was not known only for his abilities, but his strategies. He could formulate plans in the midst of an intense battle, and carry them out and most of the time, win because of that strategy. Appearance Neisan was constantly stated to look just like his younger brother, L. It was as if they were twins. He had tear troughs under his eyes, black hair to frame his face, and other similarities to him. After his revival, he had cracked, grey skin, with black sclera and red pupils in his eyes. His hair had turned a little lighter, as well. His attire consists of the Akataiyo's uniform. Personality Neisan was usually more lighthearted than L. He usually had a warm, kind smile that would affect those around him before he massacred the entire clan. While L was a very unusual person, Neisan was still kind to him. During the massacre, he remained calm, though he was utterly destroyed to have killed all his friends and family. He couldn't bring himself to kill Meari and L, though, and cried when they were in pain caused by him. After the massacre, he usually had a stern look that warned others to stay away from him. He went in hiding, so he could be alone, and trained in his newfound abilities. After he was revived, he took on his old personality, though a little darker, such as when he killed two invaders mercilessly. Goal Neisan's goal was to become a good fighter to protect his friends and family. Though that changed when the massacre happened. After it happened, Neisan's goal was to distantly make L stronger, since he had nothing to live for. After his revival, he now simply helps L with his. Trivia *Neisan means 'Nathan' in Japanese. *Neisan's Theme : Dem Category:Characters Category:Jet's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Ichizoku/Ing Pages